


the few and the proud

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: first to fight [6]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Minor Maya Dobbins/Original Male Character(s), Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Three months after returning from SERE training, Harper Li is promoted to the rank of Captain.





	the few and the proud

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of this written up back in early July, and then the finale and cancellation happened pretty much right on top of each other. I also had to go back and change a few things to keep this as canon as possible. I hope you enjoy!

“So, when were you planning on sharing the big news?”

Harper glanced up from the packet of paperwork she’d been working on for the past half hour to meet Abe’s curious gaze. “Good morning, Abe,” she greeted drily, returning her attention to her work. “You do realize we were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago, right? And don’t tell me you slept too late – you have an alarm, I’ve seen it.”

“I had car trouble. Flat tire,” he returned promptly, sinking into the chair across from her. “And don’t even try to change the subject. I can’t believe you actually managed to keep something like this a secret from me. You’re awful when it comes to secrets.”

“As much as I’d love to continue having this totally normal conversation,” she drawled sarcastically, once again looking up from her work to shoot him an unimpressed glare, “I really have no earthly idea what it is you’re talking about. So, if you could fill me in, maybe I’d have more to contribute.”

“You’re being promoted to Captain,” he reminded her incredulously. “The ceremony’s this weekend. How – what else would be such a big deal?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, closing the file and then setting it aside. “I have no way of understanding what goes on in your head. You’d need an entire team of professionals to even scratch the surface.”

“Mm. You know, I’m really starting to regret missing you while you were away at SERE training.”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed humorously. “I heard about the temporary replacements they paired you up with. Admit it – you missed my brain most of all.”

“Not most of all,” he protested halfheartedly. “But yes, your brain was missed.”

She shook her head amusedly. “How’d you even hear about the promotion, anyway? I haven’t told anybody, and the only person in the office who knows is…” She trailed off as realization struck. 

“Colonel Turnbull let me in on the secret,” he confirmed. “Though it was only because she figured you would’ve told us all by now. She was pretty surprised to learn I hadn’t heard anything about it.”

“Right.” Harper eyed him apologetically. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“She said it happened _weeks_ ago,” he informed her.

“It did,” she admitted. “But I was busy, and it just – it honestly slipped my mind.”

“How does being promoted just _slip your mind_?” Abe questioned disbelievingly.

“I found out the night we got back from Kandahar,” she explained, glancing away when his curiosity turned to concern. “Well, from Landstuhl, actually. Anyway, I just – I wasn’t exactly in a celebratory mood that night.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “I know we’ve discussed a lot of what went down, but I know from Mom that you’ve been having some issues, so if you… I’m here, is what I’m saying. If you need to talk it out some more, I’m here.”

“I know,” she murmured, her smile softening marginally. “And knowing that makes me feel better. But things are really okay. You know, it’s – it’s different than it was with Dyer. It’s not worse. I promise.” 

“Okay,” he replied, choosing to take her at her word. “Congratulations, again. On the promotion. You deserve it.”

The smile she flashed was much more authentic than her last. “Thank you, Abe.”

“You’re welcome. _Captain Li_,” he tacked on a moment later, smirking when she simply rolled her eyes.

“Is it too late to uninvite you to the ceremony?” Harper questioned, only half-joking.

“You haven’t even invited me in the first place,” he pointed out.

“I haven’t invited _anybody_,” she stressed once more. “But I want you there. If you’re able to make it, I mean.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he promised, smiling genuinely when she met his gaze. “You aren’t going to turn around and uninvite me now, are you?” he checked.

“That’d be rude,” she replied distractedly, removing her phone from her pocket when it sounded and quickly checking over the day’s messages. After making sure there was nothing of grave importance in her inbox, she once again gave Abe her full attention. “And I’m not going to turn away people who want to come and actually be _supportive_, not tell me I’m making another in a long, long trail of mistakes.”

“Ah. So I guess the Lis have been made aware of the ceremony,” he surmised. “Who said that, your mom or your dad?”

“One of the great-aunts, actually,” she sighed. “You should come, though. I want you there. It’ll be nice to have some people who’re in _my_ corner for once.”

“Well, I don’t know your parents well enough to be in their corner, but even if I did, I’d still take your side.”

“You big softie,” she teased, extending the file in his direction. “Now that you’ve had your dramatic entrance…”

“I literally just walked through the door,” he interrupted confusedly.

“… we can get to work,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Has Rami briefed you?”

Abe nodded. “Barfight in Kentucky. How’s the guy Major Voight took down doing?”

“He’s alive, well, and pressing charges,” Harper sighed, pushing away from the desk. “Which means we are flying out to Louisville in two hours. You got your go-bag with you?”

“In the car,” he replied, flipping through the file and letting out a low whistle. “Voight did quite the number on this guy, didn’t he?”

“He did, with half a dozen patrons there to witness it, and then he confessed to the arresting officers when they arrived. Should be pretty open-and-shut.”

“Who’s working Defense?” he questioned warily.

“Dobbins.”

“Then it’s not going to be open and shut. The woman does not _do_ open-and-shut. It goes against every central belief she’s ever had.”

“Yeah. She’s working to get the confession he made thrown out,” Harper admitted.

“Of course,” Abe muttered, shaking his head fondly. “Because she wouldn’t _survive_ making our lives even the slightest bit easier. Don’t worry, though. We’ve still got witnesses.”

“Their blood alcohol levels were way over the legal limit, so that might not work out in our favor, either.” She shrugged helplessly when he shot her an incredulous look. “Okay, so maybe it’s not so open and shut after all.”

“Maybe it’s not. Have some faith anyway, Captain Li,” he advised, pushing away from his desk. “You know the worst part about being a bartender?”

“No?” Her response ended up sounding more like a question than anything else.

“They can’t drink on the job.” He headed for the door. “Don’t worry, Harp; it’ll be fine. There’s no way I’d let you lose the last case before your promotion.”

“Yes, _before_ my promotion,” Harper repeated, raising her voice slightly to ensure it reached him as he headed down the hallway. “Which means you should stop calling me Captain Li!”

“Don’t think I will,” Abe returned over his shoulder. “Has a nice ring to it. Not that Lieutenant Li didn’t, but…” He turned around slightly, smirking at her, “there’s not as much alliteration this time around.”

“No,” she agreed, shaking her head bemusedly. “There’s not. You better be going to get coffee!” she added. “We still have a job to do.”

He raised a hand in acknowledgement, then continued down the hall. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

Harper didn’t even _try_ to suppress the subsequent eyeroll aimed in his direction.

-o-

It was blisteringly cold by the time Saturday rolled around, and Harper was more than a little thankful they’d thought ahead and moved the ceremony inside when the weather had turned ugly several days earlier.

“Don’t trip,” Abe advised as they walked through the front doors and headed for the room where the ceremony was to be held. “Or, if you do, act like you did it on purpose.”

“I don’t have any idea how I’d go about doing that, but thanks for the vote of confidence in my agility,” Harper replied sarcastically. “You really didn’t have to drive me here, you know.”

“Yes, I did. Look at your hands; they’re already shaking.”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with nerves, Abe; it’s twenty-six degrees outside right now,” she reminded him.

“And winter doesn’t start for another twelve days,” he returned. “Got to love climate change, huh?”

“Well, it is December,” she pointed out helpfully. “Cold weather’s to be expected, typically.” 

“I suppose.” He shook his head as he glanced over at her, smiling with no small amount of fondness. “I’m more nervous than you right now, aren’t I? How’s that even possible?”

“Because I’m not worrying about me tripping?” Harper offered helpfully, glancing around the room. “You and the others should sit in the first row,” she suggested, gesturing to the chairs set up nearest the stage. “Maybe you’ll be able to help cover up the sounds of my family’s booing.”

“Harper,” Abe admonished quietly.

“Okay, so you’ll help cover their silence,” she amended sheepishly. “Still. You all should sit as close as you can.”

“We will,” he promised, smiling encouragingly at her when the colonel called her over. “Good luck.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, drawing in a deep breath. “Thanks.”

The ceremony itself was over rather quickly. The insignia on her shoulders was traded out, Turnbull gave a speech, there was applause. The second she was allowed to, she left the stage, heading straight for the front row and the group of people gathered there.

Her parents intercepted her first, of course, to congratulate her. She smiled politely and tried to pretend they actually meant the words.

“We must get back home,” her mother said regretfully. “There’s a case that requires your father’s attention. But you’ll be home for Christmas, yes?”

“Yes, Mom,” Harper promised. “I’ll be there the twenty-third if work doesn’t interfere, and I’ll definitely be there on Christmas Day, all right?”

“All right,” her mother agreed. “Well. We’re very proud of you, sweetheart,” she said, her smile not as forced as usual but still not entirely genuine. “Be safe.”

“I always am,” Harper replied, embracing her mother and then turning to wrap her arms around her unusually silent father, as well. “Have a safe flight, Dad,” she said as she pulled away. “And call when you get back to California, okay?”

“We will,” he assured her. “Stay safe.”

“Yeah,” Harper murmured, mustering up a smile. “You too.”

“Well,” Abe began, coming to stand next to her as her parents made their way towards the exit. “There aren’t any obvious signs of bloodshed, at least.”

“Oh, well.” She smiled sardonically as she turned to face him. “No, with my parents, the trauma’s always internal.”

“Good to know.” He embraced her briefly, the action quick and yet somehow warmer than what she’d been offered by her parents. “So, this internal trauma of yours,” he led. “Can it be numbed with alcohol? ‘Cause Dobbins is pretty insistent on going out with you to celebrate.”

“Well, if she’s buying…” Harper smiled. “I’m game.”

“Good, because I don’t think she would’ve let you get away alive if you’d refused. She was pretty serious about it.” He grinned when she rolled her eyes at his over-exaggeration.

“I feel very threatened,” she returned dryly.

“Harper!” Maya greeted, beaming as she approached. She pulled Harper into a brief embrace, then stepped back to smile at her. “Congratulations. You’re officially the same rank as Abe, and now you can tell him what you really think of him.” 

“She thinks I’m phenomenal,” Abe protested lightly. “Seriously, though,” he added, waiting until Harper met his gaze once more and then smiling proudly down at her, “Even though I’m pretty sure I’ve already said it – job well done, Harp. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Harper murmured, smiling at the both of them.

“We have to celebrate,” Maya decided. “With drinks that’re bad for us and food that’s even worse.”

Harper eyed her friend amusedly. “Weren’t you telling me just last week that, unless you’re working, your bedtime’s nine o’clock these days?”

“Well, we’re in bed by nine, but we don’t go to sleep then,” Maya objected. “We usually watch _Colbert_.”

“Oh, okay,” Harper replied amusedly. “You’ve been dating Captain Donovan for a month, and he’s already managed to turn you into an unmarried old married woman.”

“I’ve always been an old married woman at heart,” Maya protested. “I’m just finally allowing my true colors to shine through.”

Harper’s laughter was cut short by the appearance of Colonel Turnbull. “Ma’am,” she greeted, offering a salute that the other woman returned briefly.

“At ease, Captain Li. I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you. We’re all very proud of you, Harper.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Harper shook her commanding officer’s extended hand. “I saw your son with you earlier. I’m glad he was feeling well enough to attend.”

“Yes, well, I do tend to brag on you all occasionally,” the colonel admitted lightheartedly. “Adam wanted to get out of the house for a few hours, so I suggested he come, and he jumped at the opportunity to be completely surrounded by Marines instead of doctors for once.”

“Can’t blame him,” Maya muttered. “I had to go to the doctor for a cold a few weeks back. It was more traumatizing than some of my war experiences.”

“Adam would wholeheartedly agree with that assessment.” The colonel’s smile softened into something a bit fonder as her eyes met Harper’s once more. “I know he was glad to be away from it all for at least a few hours.”

“Perfectly understandable, ma’am. If you could please tell him I said thank you for coming…”

“Of course,” Colonel Turnbull assured her. “And I’m sorry to duck out on you, but he has PT in an hour.”

“Don’t even worry about it, ma’am. Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me.”

“I wouldn’t have let anyone else have the honor, Captain,” Colonel Turnbull returned.

Harper smiled in response, then waited for her to depart with her son before turning to Maya. “Really?” she asked. “Worse than some of your war experiences?”

“I’m not lying! Everybody was sneezing,” Maya defended, shuddering at the memory. “There were a lot of little kids in there, and their mothers didn’t seem all that concerned, but I was. Measles is making its comeback, you know.”

“Yes, I do know that,” Harper confirmed, smirking over at Abe. The other captain was struggling not to laugh at their friend’s antics.

“Anyway, there was a baby there too. Probably three months old. I’m pretty sure at least four toddlers sneezed right in his face, and his mother didn’t even flinch. I had a panic attack in her stead.”

“Thank you for sharing your experience, Maya,” Abe drawled sarcastically. “You really are so brave.”

“I really am, aren’t I?” Maya returned, smiling sweetly at her fellow captain when he rolled his eyes.

“All right, you two, stop before you’ve got to take this outside,” Harper drawled teasingly.

“Are you two arguing again?” Nona Ferry sighed amusedly, coming to stand beside Harper. “You’re worse than children, I swear.”

“Nona!” Harper allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, smiling at the other woman as they separated. “Major Ferry didn’t mention you were coming. You really didn’t have to. I mean, I’m so glad you did, of course, but… is it safe?”

“Perfectly,” Nona assured her. “You can ask my husband if you don’t believe me, though. He’s the one who called the doctor on four _separate_ occasions to double-check.”

“I believe you,” Harper replied, smiling at the picture the other woman painted of their resident father-to-be’s overprotectiveness. “I’m glad you were feeling well enough to be out. How’re the babies doing?”

“They’re perfect. Growing like they should,” Nona reported. “We’re officially out of the first trimester, so… things are looking up from here on out. Maybe we’ll be able to stop worrying so much. We will be doing plenty of that once they’re here with us, I’m guessing.”

“Good luck once they hit their teenage years,” Maya spoke up. “It was hard enough _being_ a teenager. I can’t even imagine raising _two_ at the same time.”

“Yes, well. Luckily for us, most of our friends are Marines. I’m hoping you’ll all be able to stand up to two kids.” Nona shook her head when Abe simply shrugged. “Not depending on you for this one, Abe. You’re already wrapped around their little fingers, and they’re not even here yet.”

“Hey, I’m just being a good godfather,” Abe defended himself. “Before they’re even here,” he allowed a moment later. “It seems as good a time as any to start.”

“Yeah, they’re going to walk all over you,” Maya murmured amusedly. 

“We should tell whoever has children with him to hope for a Y chromosome to be thrown in there somewhere,” Nona suggested amusedly, turning at the sound of her husband’s voice. “Finally. I guess you managed to escape the general, then?”

“That man would readily attempt to sell ice to a an Eskimo,” Trey muttered, shaking his head. “He’d be unsuccessful, of course, but…” He trailed off. “Captain Li,” he greeted with a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Major,” Harper returned. “And thank you both for coming.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t have missed it.” He turned to his wife. “Are you warm enough?”

“Yes, dear,” she murmured indulgently, patting his hand. “I’m fine.” She looked back at the captains. “I’m feeling a bit tired, though,” she added, her tone and facial expression suggesting it was only for her husband’s benefit. “I hate to duck out on you, Harper, but would you mind?”

“Of course not,” Harper assured her. “Go home and get some rest. Growing two people at the same time’s got to use up a lot of energy.”

“More than most Marines have, I’d wager,” Abe tacked on, smiling at the major’s wife as she stepped forward to hug him.

The couple left soon after, Nona claiming as they walked away that the twins were insisting they stop at the bakery up the street. It seemed Trey was perfectly fine to go along with the demands of his unborn children.

“Ooh, how about we go to that place downtown?” Maya suggested after a few moments had passed in silence. “The one with the breadsticks?”

“No place’s selling point should be their _breadsticks_,” Abe replied amusedly.

“They’re really good breadsticks,” Harper said defensively. “And they have other stuff, too. Beer. Pasta.”

“Oh, so they have _two_ other things?” Abe continued to tease. “Even better.”

“Well, there’s more than one type of pasta, Abraham,” Maya grumbled, though she didn’t look angry in the slightest. “It’s _Harper’s_ promotion celebration, all right? Let her have her indulgences.”

“Hey, if they’re Harper’s indulgences, I’ve got no issues,” Abe promised.

“Well, I’ve never turned my nose up at beer and bread before. Certainly not going to start today.” She followed Abe to the car, promising Maya they’d meet her there before sliding into the passenger seat.

“You did good, Li,” her friend said as he turned the key in the ignition. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, fastening her seatbelt and then staring out the window with a soft smile. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any glaring errors; I perused it before publishing, but I might have missed a few things.
> 
> (EDIT 09/19/19 - Some minor changes were made to help this story better flow with those preceding it in the series.)


End file.
